Due to advantages such as high definition, being small-sized and light-weighted, and a wide application range, flat-panel displays, such as a liquid crystal display and a plasma display, are widely applied in consumer electronics such as mobile phones, laptops, desktop displays, and TV sets, and have gradually replaced the conventional cathode ray tube displays and become mainstream displays. One category of current pixel array structures of liquid crystal panels is referred to as half source driving (HSD) pixel structure. In a display using the HSD pixel structure, the number of scanning lines is doubled so that the number of data lines is reduced by half, and because the number of data lines is halved, the manufacturing costs of a source driver is also reduced accordingly. However, in the current half source driving (HSD) display, a wire length from the data line to the drain of each thin-film transistor is excessively long, causing the resistance-capacitance load between the source driver and the thin-film transistor to be excessively high. Hence the driving capacity of the source driver becomes insufficient, which further leads to mismatching between luminance of sub-pixels driven by different source drivers. As a result, the so-called “half-frame” phenomenon occurs on the display, making the image quality not as good as expected. The foregoing “half-frame” phenomenon refers to that when one liquid crystal display is driven by two source drivers, in the case where the two source drivers drive sub-pixels by using the same pixel data, the luminance of half sub-pixels driven by one of the source drivers may be higher than the luminance of half sub-pixels driven by the other source driver.